<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>start by onbeinganangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583558">start</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onbeinganangel/pseuds/onbeinganangel'>onbeinganangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinkuary 2021 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because I LOVE Chaos, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Just... Two Separate Couples in Two Separate Situations In the Same Fic, Kink Parties, M/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Characters:</b></td><td>Blaise Zabini, Fred Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Lee Jordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taming a Weasley is no small feat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Watch me cram two separate pairings and 4 different POVs into 1.3k words like the true agent of chaos I am.</p><p>All I'm saying is, if I have my way every Weasley is getting laid this Kinkuary. And I always have my way.</p><p>Just to clear this up before you get to it: not a foursome! Not even close! Nothing ever happens between the two pairings, they literally aren't even ever in the same room at the same time in this fic. </p><p>Some of you will recognise the concept of these Quidditch Parties from my fic Inevitable (From The Very Start) — not exactly the same universe because Fred is alive and Ginny is with Blaise but... same idea ;)</p><p><a href="https://uphorie.tumblr.com">Uphorie</a>, thank you for helping me through my inability of ending a fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="big">
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Friday: Blaise</span>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Taming a Weasley is no small feat. Taming Ginny Weasley, particularly, is on the very top of Blaise Zabini’s list of achievements. </p><p>The first time Blaise had seen Ginny after the War was at a Quidditch party Draco — with his predilection for athletic types — had dragged him to. Blaise hadn’t expected the British Quidditch League to be nothing but a merry-go-round of filth, but he had learnt that night that 1) he really needs to stop underestimating Draco, and 2) Quidditch party is code for a kink part where athleisure doesn’t seem to go against the dress code. </p><p>That night, Blaise had watched. He had watched the room — watched as couples got each other off in full view of everyone else at the venue, on sofas, against walls, in low-lit booths; watched as small orgies formed, watched as people he only saw on the pages of Seeker Weekly and The Quidditch Times were pulled away into the little rooms in the back or towards the Floos near the entrance. Mostly he had watched Ginny Weasley flirt her way across the room, get drinks bought for her every time she was in the general vicinity of the bar and leave in the wee hours of the morning with a fit tall brunette Blaise recognised as the Falmouth Falcons’ Seeker.</p><p>Nine months later, Blaise enters the club every other weekend with Ginny on his arm and leaves hours later with her half all over him, legs and arms wrapped around him in various ways.</p><p>Tonight should be no different. </p><p>Blaise is knelt in front of the Floo, hoping that no powder gets on his pristine white shirt. “Lee said they’re not going tonight,” he says to Ginny and watches her pull on a tight white cropped top with small buttons all the way down the front. </p><p>“Are you sure?” She asks, as she puts two little silver hoop earrings in her ears.</p><p>“Would I lie?” He asks, instead of answering because he would — about most things — but he definitely understands Ginny not wanting to bump into her brother and his boyfriend at events like these. </p><p>“Fine. We’ll go then,” she says, and turns around with a smile, showing off her outfit. “Why don’t you come through for a little warm up?”</p><p>Blaise doesn’t need to be told twice.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="big">
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Saturday: Fred</span>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>It starts as one of those things you think you’re not into, but you’re happy to do it for your partner, but after months and months of watching Lee get off on being watched, Fred can’t really say it’s not his thing anymore. Their unspoken deal with his sister and her newest conquest is a sore subject, but as long as Lee and Blaise work out a schedule between them so that Fred and Ginny never bump into each other, all is golden.</p><p>There’s always a nervous energy about him when they get to the parties, but after scouring the room for a particular shade of red hair and finding nothing, Fred relaxes. </p><p>Lee watches the room like he does a game, like he’s getting ready to do the commenting. It’s much less <em>“Smith passes the Quaffle to Rivers, while Thomson flies in the background looking for the Snitch”</em> and a little more <em>“Kelly’s hand wraps around Macdonald’s cock while Wood is being thoroughly Eiffel Towered at the end of a velvet chaise lounge.”</em> Lee watches the room, but Fred watches Lee. </p><p>Fred watches the pulse point at his neck, the way he buries both his hands deep into the front pockets of his jeans, the impossible-to-miss bulge right at the front. He watches Lee’s eyes go wider and his pupils dilate, he watches him bite his lip and wink at the bartender when they walk past.</p><p>Watching everyone else is foreplay for Lee, and watching Lee is a warm-up for Fred. Fred has learnt to follow where Lee’s eyes linger, to figure out what it is that he’ll be wanting later tonight when the music is loud but the sounds of pain and pleasure are louder. </p><p>No, if he’s being honest, he can’t say that this is just for Lee anymore.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="big">
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Friday: Ginny</span>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Blaise is every bit a cunning, sneaky Slytherin as he’s ever been. The bonus being that these days he comes wrapped in irresistibly tight trousers with a matching waistcoat and a white shirt rolled up to his elbows. Harry would laugh at Ginny for this little arrangement she’s got going on, but that’s only because he thinks she doesn’t know he’s balls deep in Malfoy every other night.</p><p>So what if the Slytherins are fit. She’s not exactly planning on marrying Blaise Zabini, but he’s a bloody good shag. </p><p>It’s not so much forgive and forget as it is move on and fuck. </p><p>Blaise looks at her like he knows she’s nervous, the bastard. She is. They’ve been talking about it for ages, not running away to fuck back at hers or his or the loos when the dam of desire breaks — but doing it right there where everyone can see them.</p><p>She’s seen Blaise fuck other people at these parties, before they stopped simply orbiting around each other and let their paths meet and collide into each other. But she’s always been too shy. </p><p>It’s not something she’ll say out loud. It’s hard to keep up with that hard exterior but still be the baby Weasley. Still be Ginevra, the youngest ever Harpy. It’s a tough line to cross.</p><p>Blaise helps. He knows, she’s not sure why. So when the lights are low, and there’s a pleasant buzz running through her body, she lets him pull her skirt up and her knickers down, right on that highly coveted sofa you get a really good view of from almost everywhere in the room. </p><p>And more than Blaise’s words in her ear, his lips, his tongue, his fingers, his cock — she feels the eyes of dozens of people on her and Blaise barely has to do any work at all to get her to come again and again and again, before she’s too high and too sensitive to even care.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="big">
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Saturday: Lee</span>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Nothing fun really happens before midnight. Whatever teams have played the later games only really arrive at eleven, after physical training appointments, never-ending post-game coach debriefing and press handling. Lee watches until midnight. By the time the clock hits midnight, Fred is a ball of anxious energy, ready to burst. And that’s just how Lee wants him.</p><p>He buys Fred a drink, stalls for a little longer, sits back next to him, possessive hand on Fred’s thigh and watches Rivers from the Wimbourne Wasps get sucked off by a pretty small blonde he doesn’t recognise.</p><p>Ten minutes pass and Fred gets truly restless, legs bouncing, hands playing with the hem of his t-shirt. Fifteen minutes pass and Fred’s drink is gone and Fred’s lips are attached to Lee’s neck desperately.</p><p>“Come on, Lee,” he says, and sucks his earlobe into his mouth.</p><p>Lee acquiesces by the twentieth minute, and helps Fred on his knees between his open legs. He loves watching, he’s good at it. But nothing beats <em>being watched. </em>Nothing beats this feeling of knowing everyone can see Fred’s pretty wet lips stretch over his cock, see how well he takes it and how much he likes it.</p><p>And he won’t admit it, but Fred loves it. A former class clown may grow up , but never really outgrows the love of performance. And this is a much higher stakes performance than setting timed Dungbombs to go off in every broom cupboard in Hogwarts at the same time. </p><p>“Merlin, you’re so good,” he says when Fred takes him all the way down and works through a gag.</p><p>It’s too easy to grab at Fred’s short hair and fuck into his mouth the way he lets him. And the atmosphere, the low-light, the music, the hum of people around him only make him want to work harder to make Fred moan around his cock. </p><p>He lets his head fall back and closes his eyes for a minute. As usual, the night will pass in a blur, but he knows that whatever desires are left unfulfilled will be dealt with another night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for a more hyperactive and extremely chatty version of me, come say hi <a href="https://onbeinganangel.tumblr.com">on tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>